


-Rainbows-

by LilKjay (orphan_account)



Category: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting - Fandom, Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alistair is a teacher, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And I don't like her, Bi!Alistair, Character Death, Cullen is a manager, Cullistair, Falling In Love, Feels, Gay Love, I am in CULLISTAIR hell! (yet again), I have a slight idea of where this is going, I make the rules, Kylah needling in her daddy's love life, M/M, Rating will change, and Evelyn is a babysitter, bc that is hot, because its hot too and I am the author, bi!cullen, but lets have some feels first, don't leave children alone in the kitchen, enemies to friends to lovers (kind of), for now, hehe, i will save you from all the naughty tags, it will change like BAM, lots of feels, no magical powers here, so lets see:, thehe, you know me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilKjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Life is like a rainbow. You need both the sun and the rain to make its colors appear."</p><p>One a widower, living - no - existing only for his work and little daughter. Everything planned carefully, emotions bottled up and locked away. He has to be strong for two.<br/>The other a primary school teacher, not caring for tomorrow. His walls build up so high in fear of getting hurt. Always smiling and laughing, surrounded by many friends.</p><p>But still... both are lonely at night. And maybe... just maybe... the one's little daughter can be the bridge, the rainbow both need to truly find happiness again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> UPDATING STOPPED, WILL BE CONTINUED AT AN LATER DATE </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ponticle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponticle/gifts), [Liala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/gifts).



> Dedicated to two very important people in my life.  
> Ponticle - my medical dictionary and greatest Cullenstair-shipper on earth (and Thedas)  
> Liala - my love. my star. my sun. If I ever break up with my fiancee - I will come and get you!
> 
> I love you both. This is for you!
> 
>  
> 
> ******
> 
> No, writing pogram is still down (which is why I haven't updated the other stories. I can't open my notes!)  
> Wrote this entire thing on my smartphone. Have fun!

 

 

Golden curls barely tamed, smudged with layers and layers of flour. Small heartshaped face equally, added splotches of smeared chocolate on the right cheek. Still, Kylah hummed enthusiastically and wiggled down from the chair. Tiny feet in pink sandals hit the kitchen floor with a thud. Just for a moment her turqouise gaze swept over the room and she sheepishly lifted one hand up. A gesture inherited by her father she rubbed her neck, taking in the sorry state of the kitchen. Flour everywhere. Three broken eggs next to the chair, their contents slowly but steadily forming into a sticky sea on the once white marble floor.

She didn’t need to look down at herself to know that her fine cotton wool dress is ruined as well. No longer stars in silver adorn the night blue fabric. Instead, everything is layerd with dusty white. Kylah shrugged and her smirk widened, hand dropping away from her nape as she focused on the milk standing lonely on the ground next to the fridge. Why she also laid out salad and tomatoes, she isn’t sure. But quite frankly, she does not care. The cookies needed to be done. Determined like her father, she sauntered over the flour covered floor, leaving footprints behind.

 

‘In the Christmas Bakery. Are many yummy things. From flour to milk, Make one false move - and a great mess there will be! In the Christmas Bakery, In the Christmas Bakery!’ Her lilting voice rang through the expensive furnished room while she sang, sticky fingers grabbing the milk. Then the cheery melody was interrupted by a violent sneeze. No wonder with all that flour everywhere. Kylah shock herself like a wet puppy, left arm lifted up to wipe escaping snod away with the sleeve of her dress. Wrinkling her nose in a dare for another sneeze to come out, sauntering back to the chair leaned against the counter.

“No need for chocolate, Sugar, honey, or candied fruits. A little bit of cinnamon? Of course!’ She sang with vehemency the last line, throwing the milk carton up the chair and followed close behind. Her curls danced around in time with her wiping dancing movements, the elegant braid daddy had done earlier nearly destroyed now. And wait… was that egg on her right earlobe?

 

Kylah scratched absently said ear, brushing away the itching piece of eggshell. Standing upright on the seating once more she unscrewed the milk, taking a testing sip from it. Mhh… Again her sleeve was used as a napkin, not caring of what her daddy would think. But lets be honest. With her six years Kylah knew exactly how to wrap him around her little pinky. A smug grin spread on her face and she continued at the top of her lungs to sing the song her childish crush taught her.

‘Mix the butter, flour, and milk together. And while you're at it, give it a taste. And now comes the egg! All done!’ Kylah giggled to herself at the memory of Mr. Theirin’s glinting hazel eyes, the funny faces he made while singing this song in class. Accompanying himself with the guitar, the only teacher able to tame a bunch of twenty six year olds. A soft pink appeared on her cheeks and she nearly broke out in a fit of giggles while pouring milk in the pan. Inside was already a strange collection of two chocolate bars (one having a bite mark and missing a third), some smarties and lots of flour and sugar. Two eggs with shells crushed in there two, having escaped the fate of the other three just barely. Kylah filled the pan to the brim with milk then picked up the wooden spoon.

 

‘In the Christmas Bakery. Are many yummy things. From flour to milk. Make one false move. And a great mess there will be! In the Christmas Bakery, In the Christmas Bakery!’ Stirring the pulp in time with the song, hopping from the left foot to the right in giddyness. Truth to be told it didn’t looked exactly like the dough daddy made when he had the time for cookie baking… but it would do. She was sure of it.

When she was satisfied or rather no longer had the patience to mix the contents together, she dropped the spoon carelessly. It clattered on the floor, adding to the immense chaos already reigning in the kitchen. Kylah took a deep breath, steeling herself for the difficult part of making cookies. With both hands she grabbed the handle of the pan, and turned it around 180 degrees. the wanna-be dough dribbled on the counter and she carefully shock the pan twice to make sure it was empty. Then it too was dropped on the ground and she jumped a little at the loud clang followed by a splittering sound. Turqoiuse eyes flickered downwards, past her ruined flour and dough stained dress. Oh. Had that crack in the marble flagstone been here all the time? Thoughtfully she tilted her head first to the left, then to the right as she observed the eggpuddle slowly crawling into the cracked spot. Better not tell daddy.

The growing dampness at the belly made Kylah look back to the counter and she jumped again. In a hurry she gathered the escaping liquid dough which slowly spread all over the counter. Seeping under daddy’s coffee machine, smudging the recipe books propped up neatly next to the jar with bonbons. Her eyes gleamed and she promised herself at least six bonbons when she was done. But first…

 

‘Please stand aside, I need some room to knead. Did you stick your finger in there? You pig!’ The cheery melody heightened her spirits, although the dough wasn’t exactly easy to knead. Not at all. Sticky and with sharp pieces of eggshell, actually hurting her small hands. The pretty shamrock ring father bought her was concealed by sticky dough, as was the matching bracelet.

‘It was easier in the song!’ Kylah complained to herself and huffed in budding annoyance, small hands more slapping than actually kneading the fluent dough. There were no happy goblins jumping around and helping her. No Mr. Theirin who accompanied her on his guitar. No. making cookies was a lot of work and she quickly felt overwhelmed. School would start tomorrow, and how should she make cookies in such a short time left anyway? Her colorful imagination of her teacher scooping her up in his arms and praising her quickly evaporated as tears started to roll down her flour-stained cheeks. The mood shift was sudden and she attempted to wipe the tears away, only suceeding in smearing dough everywhere. It also continued to seep relentlessly, dribbling past her small body and down on the chair and floor.

 

Soft hiccupps shock her small body as she now became aware of what she had done. The kitchen looked as if a bomb had exploded in it and this was especially worse because daddy always reprimanded her to be neat. Always tidy up after playing with toys, Focus on an even and well formed handwriting. No grammar errors. Think before you write in general - using the rubber only in emergencies. And so on.

Her plush bottom lip trembled violently and Kylah glanced between dough-stained fingers again through the room, before sliding along the backrest down the chair. legs pulled up to her chest she continued to sob, the sounds of her misery raising in pitch and volume the longer she felt alone. Oh how she wished mommy was here. Mommy would take her in her arms, sing lullabies and make her laugh. At least thats how Kylah envisioned it. This was how mothers would act, yes? But she, she couldn’t remember her mommy. A flash of brilliant turqouise eyes, long black hair and hummed melodies. And then one day she didn’t came back from shopping. Daddy and Kylah had with dinner, difficult for her with one and a half years to sit there patient. But mommy didn’t came. Instead two men in uniforms arrived, their facial expressions serious but turning incredibly sad as they saw Kylah. Daddy looked sad too, she had never seen him this pale.

 

Back then she couldn’t understand why daddy send her into her room. Because it made no sense. She was hungry, and it was mommy’s fault. So why didn’t he send mommy in the bedroom? Fat tears rolled down her cheeks and Kylah wrapped both arms around her knees, sniffling and sobbing. Daddy had never left her alone that long and when he finally had entered her room he looked strange. Eyes reddened as if he had cried but his face wasn’t damp. She checked it, of course. Kylah closed her eyes and remembered how daddy pulled her in his lap, holding her tightly against him. For long minutes he didn’t said anything at all and it was the growling of her stomach that snapped him out of trance. ‘I am hungry. Daddy, when comes mommy home?’ Kylah had asked in the sleeve of his shirt and heard him swallow audibly. Never did he swallow this loud before… or ever again. ‘Mommy is making a journey now and told me to tell you that she loves you....’ he had whispered against the crown of her head, hold around her small body tightening again.

Kylah sucked in a harsh breath at the memory, choking on the spit gathered in her mouth while crying. It only intensified her distress and it was the last straw. A loud wail echoed through the large kitchen, echoing backwards from everywhere across the high walls. Almost instantly the clattering of a chair in the distance was heard, followed by footsteps nearing. She squeezed her eyes shut and cried harder, smudged hands pressed against her damp face. Flour itched, inflicting pain in her eyes and more tears. The door banged open, followed by stunned silence first, then loud swearing.

 

‘What the actual fuck did you do!? Mr Rutherford is going to kill me!’ the annoying voice of her babysitter rang lilting through the room before Kylah was pulled up roughly. Face contorted in pain and agony, eyes pinched to slits she balled one fist and punched Evelyn weakly. The young woman spat out another curse and grabbed her hands, enclosing small wrists painfully. Kylah writhed in the arms of her babysitter, hating the woman even more than ever before. A stupid student, always wearing short skirts and deep cut tops. The looks she gave Kylah’s daddy everytime making the intentions clear - even for an six year old.

‘No hitting or I will call your dad!’ Evelyn Trevelyan spat in anger and at this the small girl lunged forwards. Aiming with sharp little teeth for the woman’s very exposed breast, thanks to the slutty top.

 

‘You little spoiled rat!!!’  The hold around her was gone instantly and Kylah dropped to the ground, landing painfully on her bottom. A sharp pain bloomed there, and now her wails got even louder, so loud it hurt her throat. It was all too much. Now she couldn’t bring Mr Theirin cookies, the kitchen was a mess and neither mommy nor daddy where here to take her in their arms. No, she was alone with her very furious babysitter. Teeth bared the student lunged forwards in anger and Kylah scrambled on all fours away. A loud smack behind her and a small cloud of fresh flour followed by osbcene curses. Glancing behind herself, turqouise eyes widened almost comically at the sight of Evelyn, laying face down on the flour and egg-dough-mush covered ground. The careful styled makeup and hair was ruined, as well as the slutty attire. A heartbeat silence reigned, then Kylah sprung back into action. Crawling with lightning speed under the table, searching protection and salvation.

She pressed herself in the furthest corner of the corner bench, staring with wild eyes at her babysitter. The young woman growled like an animal, but then a deep baritone voice cut of any death thread she could threw at Kylah.

 

‘What the hell is going on here?!'


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

The whole bathroom was involved in strawberry scented mist, pink foam wafting over the tub’s edge. It even glittered a little, which was the reason why Kylah loved this bath supplement so much. ‘Princess Ellibelli -Strawberry dream’ it was called and one of the many expensive things daddy bought her on a regular basis. Truth to be told… another shower gel would smell just as nicely - but it wouldn’t glitter this pretty.

 

‘...And then the mouse said ‘there are no cats in america! That’s why we have to go there’. But that’s a lie, right Daddy? Aunt Mia has a cat too!’ the little girl asked in righteous anger, not even waiting for her father to answer.

‘And lying is a sin, that’s what I told the mouse! But Mrs. Preston scolded me for interrupting the movie. As punishment I had to write a whole workbook lesson!’ she stopped dramatically for more effect and lifted the dug up like a sword, before letting it splash back into water.

‘A whole workbook lesson with T’s! That was so stupid! In my name is not even an T!’ now Kylah started to ramble, agitated because of the in her eyes unfair task earlier that day. When her daddy didn’t comment on it this time however, she glanced to the side and up. Golden eyes had a far away look, the rolex on his right wrist glittering prettily as his hands dangled over the edge of the tub. Dark circles were under daddy’s eyes and she tilted her head to the side, waiting patiently. It only took him a few seconds to came back to present, and the hint of a smile appeared on full lips. Not enough to make the scar on his upper lip dance, but a small smile nonetheless.

 

‘A “T” is in your second and last name, deary’ Daddy said gently and picked up the shampoo from the small basket near the bathtub. Kylah narrowed her eyes at that, contemplating what her father just said. Pink lips pulled in a pout as she mentally traced down her name. Kylah Theodora Rutherford. Then she smiled adoringly up at her daddy.

‘Oh, you’re right! And it is in your second and last name as well. You're so smart daddy! No wonder you are a boss!’ Kylah exclaimed with excitement, which earned her a wink from golden eyes. But then her expressive face pulled in a frown.

 

‘Bujt still it wasn’t right from Mrs. Preston to make me write them! I did nothing wrong!’ The shampoo bottle was opened with a soft pop and then daddy poured the heavily strawberry scented liquid in one large palm, before rubbing his hands together to create more foam.

‘See it as exercise. One site of T’s you wrote more than the other kids.’ Daddy said absently and leaned a little bit more over the tub. Dipping the bath duck under water, Kylah held still obediently while daddy massaged the shampoo in her golden curls. Even though he was an imposing man and large in size and broadness, his hands were gentle. Not even one time he pulled on her hair and also took care that no foam trickled in her eyes.

 

‘So...’ Kylah started completive and sighed contently at the good feel of getting her scalp massaged.

‘Because I did extra exercise today… can I have pizza for dinner?’ Her daddy hummed thoughtfully at that before handing her the washcloth. Obediently she slid it over her left hand and pressed the fabric in front of her face. Daddy’s large hand covered hers to ensure the protection of her eyes, then he rinsed her hair from strawberry foam. The water had exactly the right temperature. Not too cold and not too hot. Guided by daddy’s movements she turned her head to the left and right, removing all remains of sud. Then the water was turned off and a warmed towel wrapped around her scalp. Kylah adjusted the towel-turban a little and peered up at her father. He was kneeling in front of the tub, sleeves of his business shirt rolled up to his elbows. Instead of answering her question he rose smoothly from the ground, brushing with his knuckles tenderly over her damp cheek. But Kylah wasn’t to be fooled with.

‘Daddy! You always say that questions need to be answered immediately! So answer me!’ voice high pitched and lilting with exasperation, small arms folded in front of her bare chest. But all she earned was a raising of one eyebrow as her father returned to the tub with the larger warmed towel.

 

‘Stand up deary’ he said softly and the little girl huffed impatiently but did as she was told. A shudder ran through her small frame as the warmth of the towel enveloped her. With ease daddy picked her up and out of the tub. Squealing at the gained height (She could almost touch the ceiling now) Kylah wrapped her arms around Daddy’s broad neck, burying her damp face in his shirt. The hold of strong arms around her tightened and he chuckled faintly before leaning down with her in his arms to pull out the stopper of the tub. The change in angle made Kylah squeal once more in delight, no fear finding its way in her heart. Daddy would never let her fall. And he smelled so good, even after a whole day of work.

‘Okay. Let’s order pizza for dinner. But no icecream as dessert.’ Daddy chided gently but insistent, ignoring the protesting pout of his daughter. As he straightened again with Kylah in his arms, she used the opportunity to press a damp kiss on his cheek, only to scrunch her face afterwards. Dark golden stubble adorning his strong jaw and sun-kissed cheeks, no longer smooth through the cream he used each morning,

 

‘Ouh, daddy! You feel like a hedgehog!’ Kylah complained and got another faint chuckle in response. Only chuckles. Not a laugh. Because Daddy never laughed. Not since mommy went on her journey. The thought crossed her mind unbidden and she bit her plush bottom lip, then buried her face in the crook of daddy’s neck. One large hand came to rest at the back of her head as she was cradled closer in strong arms. Practiced he used his elbow to open the bathroom door. The temperature drop made the little girl shiver and she snuggled closer in her daddy’s arms. Through the long corridor they went, past high walls bare of any decoration.

Before mommy left, there used to be much paintings, plants and little candles in small pots everywhere. But daddy cleared the whole house, leaving no trace of her mother’s touch. Sometimes it made Kylah sad. But then again… she missed mommy too. Maybe it hurt daddy to be reminded of her everywhere. Just once, she had seen an old picture of her parents. It was when daddy forgot his purse as he went to work. Originally, Kylah had planned to increase her pocket money. But that thought vaporized as she saw the wrinkled photograph between the dollar notes.

It showed her one year old self, mommy and daddy. All were smiling into the camera. Hence her curly golden hair, Kylah was the total likeness of her mommy. Same smile, same nose and same turquoise eyes. Mommy is a pretty woman, she thought back then. Like an angel. No wonder she goes on vacation for so long. But I hope she thinks and misses me and daddy too. Daddy looked so happy too. Arm wrapped around her mommy's waist, large hand placed on Kylah's back. And the way he smiled on the photograph. It made him ten years younger. Now he looked more like an fifty year old man than fourty.

 

Kylah sighed and pushed that thought away. She hadn’t dared to take the photo from daddy’s purse, no matter how much she wanted to. It was her father’s photo. Maybe when she would gather more courage, she would ask for a copy or something like that.

As they passed the kitchen, the little girl looked guilty towards the mess still reigning there. It would take daddy no small amount of time to clean everything.   
‘I am sorry daddy’ She mumbled into the collar of his shirt and refused to let go at first as her father placed her down on the couch.

'It's okay deary. We will talk about this later.' A gentle pat on her back and she finally let go, legs pulled up to her knees once more under the towel. Nestling with the fabric till she was satisfied, Kylah watched how her father turned on the large TV, flicking through the programs with lightning speed.

 

‘That one! That’s princess Ellibelli!’ The little girl exclaimed suddenly and her toes wiggled in excitement as the cheerful melody of her favorite show filled the room. For a few seconds her father watched the flickering and extremely pink moving pictures too, before placing the remote control down.

‘One hour, deary..’ he announced sternly and his daughter only made a humming sound to confirm that she had heard him - at least a little. Golden eyes softened as the small girl lifted her right hand up, sucking on her thumb while watching the show. Kylah just absently noticed how her father caressed her cheek lovingly, before leaving the living room.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

‘Mhh… Vanilla…’ Kylah thought and closed her eyes, licking on her fingers so not to squander even one trace of ice cream. Because of course she got ice cream as dessert.  Daddy was to weak to resist (as always) and ordered next to a pizza for her and a tuna-salad for himself a big bowl of icecream.

‘Deary. Not like this. Clean your hands properly’ Daddy chided and handed her some damp tissues so she could clean her hands. Reluctantly she did as she was told, mourning over the small light yellow spots now clinging to the white tissue. What a waste.

 

From her pizza only the crusts were left and her father sighed before picking one up to eat it. Golden eyes rested on her thoughtfully and Kylah started to fidget. Her gaze flickered through the kitchen, now clean once more and no trace left of the chaos she had wrought. In any other circumstance she would have admired that her father was not only able to make the kitchen look neat again but also to shower - but right now it meant he had time. Time to talk about what happened. Something she started to dread since he turned off the TV and announced that dinner was ready.

Undisturbed by the little girl’s discomfort Cullen continued to look expectantly at his daughter, one eyebrow raised while he chewed silently on the crust. The moment stretched almost painfully but both knew who would win this game of silence. With a huff Kylah threw the damp tissues on the plate, then glanced on a spot right next to her daddy’s head.

 

‘Evelyn is stupid!’

Silence.

‘And I don’t like her!’

Still nothing.

‘And she told her best friend that she wants to kiss you! But no one but me kisses you!’

A hum.

‘And she drank from your wine even though you forbade it!’

 

Her father shifted in his seat, picking up another crust. Still he said nothing, only watched how the light of his life fidgeted even more in her seat. Realizing that her snitching won’t save her now. Turquoise eyes started to fill with tears and Kylah blinked rapidly, so they would roll down her cheeks quicker for more effect.

But still. Daddy stayed strong. Silently he handed her a pocket tissue so she could wipe her eyes, then picked up another crust. Dipping it into the dressing of his tuna salad, waiting for his daughter to speak. Kylah grimaced and buried her face in the tissue, thoughts racing while she cried a little louder than necessary. What should she tell him? Technically, it was all Mr Theirin’s fault. If it weren't’ for him and his stupid cheery song, she wouldn’t have tried to make cookies. For him. So it was his fault. Daddy should be angry at him. Not at her.

 

Taking a shuddering breath (for effect, of course), Kylah dropped the tissue from her face and looked with red rimmed eyes up to her father. Now wearing only his sleeping pants, his upper body bare save for the dog tag around his neck. Only one left. The other he gave mommy as she went on her journey. Daddy was a pretty man too, she realized. Sometimes she wished he would find another mommy for her. They could be a happy family again. Her first mommy would understand surely. If it only weren’t for the stern expectant gaze now resting on her poor little self, then she could drown in this fantasy. But now she needed to save herself.

 

‘Mr Theirin said I should make cookies.’ As soon as the words left her mouth, Kylah cringed internally. Well, it wasn’t a lie per se. Only… the truth twisted a little. And it finally got an audible reaction from daddy.

‘Your new teacher?’ He asked in his deep baritone voice, dropping the crust on his plate and leaning back. Thoughts swirling rapidly Kylah started to nod eagerly, sliding down from her chair. Golden eyes followed her movements as she sauntered over, strong but gentle hands picking her up and settling her in daddy’s lap. Absently he smoothed her pink nightdress (a frilly thing with lots of glitter and unicorns on it), before gesturing her to continue. And so it began. The moment that changed the life of three people forever.

 

Turquoise eyes watered and the little girl curled one hand around daddy’s dog tag, not able to look up while she spoke.

‘He said that every child should bring him cookies. Otherwise he would give us bad grades.’ Daddy hummed at that, large hand splayed out between her shoulder blades.

‘I see.’

‘And I was afraid. So I made him cookies! Because with bad grades i can’t assume your company one day daddy. And then who will see all the pretty banknotes when you are old?!’ Kylah lifted her gaze slightly and saw her daddy’s mouth twitching. Gulping, the little girl turned in her daddy’s lap, kneeling on his thighs as she placed both hands on his stubbly cheeks. Protectively his hands steadied her on either side of her waist, one golden eyebrow raising at her next words.

 

‘You should go to school tomorrow and scold him, daddy!’ She said seriously to convince her daddy of the twisted truth she just told. Not a lie. She would never lie. Daddy hated it when she lied. Her exclamation was met with silence as golden eyes rested thoughtfully on Kylah. She resisted the urge to fidget, letting the soft click of the clock above the door fill in the silence. After what it felt like an eternity, daddy slowly nodded.

‘Alright.’ He murmured in a deep baritone tone and guided her sideways in his lap again. Small face tilted up her turquoise were wide and alert.

‘Alright?’ the little girl echoed nervously in a high pitched tone, already sensing where this was going.

‘Tomorrow I will speak with Mr Theirin. Reprimand him for his behavior. Unless...’ Golden eyes glanced down at Kylah.

‘You want to add something to the story?’ Again this expectant gaze. Pink tongue darting out, Kylah licked her lips nervously and shook her head, golden curls dancing wildly.

‘N...no. I don’t want to add anything else.’ Guiltily she buried her face in Daddy’s chest, eyes fluttering close as he leaned forward to pick up the last crust.

 

‘Good. And remember what happens when I catch you lying to me, Deary.’ The nickname he gave her now was spoken in a stern tone that made her cringe once more. Oh Maker, what had she done? But she couldn’t go back. And maybe… just maybe… Daddy would forget the whole thing. Or Mr Theirin would call in sick and wouldn’t be at school tomorrow.

Because one week without her favorite TV program… She couldn’t survive that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  "In the Christmas bakery" is the translation of a german child's song by Rolf Zuckowski. It is quite popular in germany and you can find it on youtube!


End file.
